This invention is directed towards an improved burner for burning gas in a combustion chamber. The burner is adaptable for use in a variety of applications such as in furnaces, steam generators, boilers, and so forth.
A primary consideration in the construction of a gas burner is the provision of means to insure complete efficient combustion of the gas so that no unburned components are discharged. A second consideration is to provide an arrangement wherein the burner components are not rapidly deteriorated as a result of combustion. The present invention achieves these goals plus others in an effective and efficient combustion system. For reference to prior art devices to which the present invention pertains the following U.S. Patents may be considered: U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,443,259; 3,999,935; and 4,347,052.